the dream that changed every thing
by rayanny
Summary: A girl has a dream that will, not only change her life but that of her new friends and maybe the lintier magical world. Will, she get Draco?DOC rated Mforlater stuff


Memo: Meara is said like meera ok? Ok. enjoy

Rayann screamed and jumped out of your bed. She hered her mom running down the hall with her dad, and Lilly starts to cry in her crib.

"Wha… what's wrong?" she asks out of breath.

"Nothing it was a dream, just a dream" she tells them, and treys to convince herself.

" Oh, honey do you need some warm milk?"

"Umm…no?"

"You know when you were little you always had night-mares, and warm milk always made it better." She said rocking Lilly bake to sleep.

"Mom! I know that, and I'm not a baby any more. I mean I'm 11 years old today."

"You know you always loved that weird song. oh, what was it?"

" Hey, baby what kind of milk do you want?" said her dad.

" Oh yah, George Strait's ' I just want to dance with you'"

"Please, mom don't start singing."

"Ok, we will skip the milk now go back to sleep and try not to wake your sister up." she said, kissed Ray on the forehead then left the room. She really did try to sleep it was hard after a dream like that. I mean when you have a dream were you have a tale and some one is trying to kidnap you is kind of weird. Well, if she don't sleep soon she will have to deal with a crying sister all night. ray sighed and rolled over taking her blanket with her.

_you woke up in a dark place it was stuffy and to warm but you shiver any way. 'What is going on?' You think your in a car trunk. You try to move but ropes are on your feet and hands with a gag in your mouth. There is a carjack here, and the car was moving, so it kept hitting you on the head. You were just thinking that your going to kill who ever did this to you when the car stopped, and the jack hit you rather hard. You smelt sea water, and heard the doors slamming. Quickly you laid back down and pretended to be asleep. The trunk opened and you heard the crashing of waves on the cliffs you could now see even with your eyes closed. _

_Well, this will teach that scum to marry a muggle. said some one with a Irish ascent I will miss her. Poor little Meara. Oh well, here we go on three ok? One, two, ... _

_When three came you felt your body go flying and falling you open your eyes and scream. It felt like time toke to long and frame by frame the rocks were getting closer and closer. Then right when you were one foot from the nearest rock………_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Ray jump up try to catch herself from falling off her bed. What the hell was that? she ask herself.

At school (I know nothing about school in England so bear with me ok?) Ray get to her locker and open it. As she rummaging around in it someone grabbed her shoulder. Ray goes to karate on week-ends, so on instanced she went into a drop kick. She stopped when she realized it was her friend, Meara. She was standing there with her foot right next to Meara's ear, and every one watching to see if Ray was going to finish her kick.

"Umm.. I was going to say happy 11th birthday but I can come back."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just real jumpy this morning."

"What's wrong you have a night-mare or something?"

"Hey how did you know?"

"I just know when you get jumpy you had a night-mare. So tell me what was so scary."

"umm… well you were in it, you were being kidnapped and throne over a cliff by a man with a funny accent, Irish maybe, I think it might have been some were close to here, and the car was a jag. Are you ok?" Meara looked like she was facing death it self.

"Yah, when is it going to happen, I mean in your dream?"

"After dinner why?"

" Do you remember you would sometimes tell me a night-mare, and the next day it would be in the news?

"Yes, we thought it was a game, and it only happened once."

" It happened every time. Then your mom started giving you warm milk before bed and it stopped."

"Yah, so it was nothing. Oh, I get it, you think you are going to be kidnapped and I will read it in the news in the morning?

"Well, yes. I don't want to be the next thing in the game Ray."

"Ok, I'll ask mom if we can have a sleep over tonight. I'll even walk you home. Is that ok?"

"Yes, Thank you Rayann"

And so off to class Ray went. Her first subject was science.

She's not much of a nerd but any thing interesting like science and band practice, she play's base guitar and back up, Rays really good at. So, she goes on with her school day and even snag's a nap in history before lunch.

During lunch she stopped by the office to barrow the phone. she called her mom who is at home unless she had to go shopping. Ray asked if she can have a sleep over tonight.

"I don't know honey. Me and dad are going out to night I cant just levee you and your friend by your self."

"I'm not a kid any more I am 11yaers old today. Plus, it could be my birthday present. Please?"

she sighed "ok, but I'm still getting a baby sitter for Lilly."

"Ok, I love you mom."

"I love you too baby"

"mom! don't call me that?"

" Ok, ok, later."

As she hung up the bell rang for class. After Ray told Meara she sighs.

"So, were talking moves, junk food, and baby sitter?"

"Yah, the sitter is just for Lilly."

"ok. well, to class:"

"to class."

An. So what do you think? I only thought it could use a little punch and I mad it an HP fic in steed.

**Chapter 2**

Ray and Meara meet after school. On the way to Meara's house she kept looking be hind her as if she thought some one was following her. You have to be kidding me Ray thinks as she watch her do it agene. she really believes that she's going to be kidnapped. They round the corner see Meara's very beautiful home. Ray does not know why Meara liked to stay at Rays house rather then her own. It was a lovely two story bleu /green house, weight picot fence, grass, and even garden gnomes. The only drawback was the bad smell that made Meara sick.

"So home sweat home right?" Ray asked.

"ah, right."

They walked up to the porch and knocked on the door.

":You, ideate I live hear." Meara said as the door opens. "hi dad. It was her and I'm just hear to get my clothes. And no, I do not want to try your new recipes." each time he tried to say something she interrupted.

"Hi, Mr. Wilson."

" Oh, and I love you ." she said with a smile as they doth went up stares.

"Why don't you live here?" Ray asked for the 50th time.

"umm… I do."

" Its just you never seam to like it here that's all."

" I like it here I mean how wouldn't? I (sigh) just miss mom." she said as she sat on her bed and looked at her feet. " You know the hole 'this place is to full of memories' shit I think is to mushy. Well, its true." she looked close to tears. Rays not good with this sort of thing but she trys. Ray put her arm around Meara'rrrrs shoulders

"I'm… sorry."

"I'm ok you don't have to. Well, lets go I have my stuff."

"Ok, but you bring moves and soda pop."

" Fine, but we go in to the kitchen, do not eat my dads food. I mean it! you might die from lake of taste.

So, they go to the kitchen and find Meara's dad making some sort of stow in a pot, that looked like a caldron. It smelt like it too. She put her finger to her lips and walked up behind her dad. Then………

"Don't even think about it. I herd you coming down the stares."

"Oh, dad! I almost had you."

"That's what you think. Hay Ray you want some…"

"umm… Er no thank you."

"Oh, come on its good s…"

"Dad she dos not want your 'stow'." as she said that something past between her and her dad. A small under standing of some kind. I wonder what? oh, well, if she dos not want me to know I don't need to.

" I'll just get the soda, and then we will be back tomorrow. And dad lock the door to night. Bye."

"Bye Mr. Wilson ."

"but, but . (sigh)"

So, on the rode agene and off to Ray's house. What do you think happens at a sleep over? Well, Fun stuff, like watching chick flicks, eating junk foods, and only some times changing Lilly's dippers.( that was strictly Rays job) That's what you get for hiring a baby sitter that cant change dippers. At the height of the night Ray started to get bored, and with that came sleepiness. Every one knows sleeping is against the rules of a sleep over. The point of a sleep over is to stay awake all night.

" Hay, cheater wake up." Meara said throwing a pillow at Ray.

"Hay, I'm awake, I'm awake."

"Yah right, I herd you snore."

Ray throw's popcorn at her and said "For your information I do not snore you do."

"Oh, now that calls for a pillow fight."

In the end the loser (A.K.A Rayann) lost and the victor was getting on her nerves almost starting a rematch. Just as Ray came up behind her for a sneak attack a tap on the window mad them both jump. Immediately the memory of her night-mare came flooding back, and the thought that it might come true hit like a brick. she took a glance at Meara and saw the fear in her eyes. So knowing Meara could not move Ray walk slowly to the window to see who or what was there. As she got closer …"Ray don't it might…"

" It might be a big monster with ling sticky tentacles here to eat two unknowing innocent girls?"

"haha, very funny it might be that man you said was in your dream."

"Yah right." with that you pull back the blinds slowly. Right there on the window seal were two owl looking right at you. Both had an odd letter like thing tied on there leg. Feeling bad you open the window and let them in.

"What are you doing?"

"Look they have some thing."

One flow right over to Meara and lifted its leg as she backed up as it hopped closer.

"umm… help Ray!"

"Ok, look here. Just pull it off like this."

You gently pull at it and there it came off. As you looked at you new thresher the owl flow out the window.

" Weird, its addressed to you." you hand it to her as you go get the letter off the second owl. As you took it off the owl took off out the window. You tack a good look at the letter and see on the front…

_Rayann Smith_

_Upper room _

_Watching TV_

Your very shocked but too interested to stop there so you open it only to see…

_Dear, Ms. smith _

_We are pleased to in form you that you have been excepted at Hogworts school of witch craft and wiser-ding. _

At that you stop and look at Meara. Suddenly she screamed and started jumping up and down. I'm in! I'm in! OMG I got in!. she screamed.

"Well, you seam to know what's going on. Care to tell me?"

"umm… yah… you wont believe me so… there's a world full of witches and wizards that have schools and a ministry of magic and things like dragons and unicorns even fairs. Its law to keep it a secrets that's why I never told you. What do you think?"

An. I just want to say one thing …**_cliffy_** muahahahahahaha I'm so evil.


End file.
